This invention relates to a hunting rifle recoilless buttstock, intended to be used for medium and large caliber hunting rifles, in order to eliminate stress produced by a recoil force in a shooter's shoulder, providing at the same time a good targeting precision and a reduced consumption of ammunition.
A classical hunting rifle is known, in which, in order to partially eliminate a recoil force in a shooter's shoulder at firing, the butt of the stock has a rubber cap with rectangular openings, which practically does not absorb the impact, attenuating only a small percentage of the recoil force, which leads to a high stress and fear for the shooter.